Grounded
by I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY
Summary: What happens when Austin and Ally got to sonic boom for a late night music session only to see a crazy party being held by their best friends and only for them to get grounded for it. Ally then decides to make it up to Austin by having a kick off movie night will something happen between the two. TWO- SHOT :D


Ally P.O.V

* * *

I looked at the store one more time before I locked it up and began walking with Austin to our house that were right next to each other. As I hold my wrist gingerly I think back to what happened in the last twenty minutes.

Me and Austin were walking to Sonic Boom cause I had a late night inspiration for a song and I need Austin help when we saw the chaos that stood before me now. Me and Austin were dumbstruck as we watched the careless teens sway their bodies to the music while they destroyed Sonic Boom to pieces.

"What the hell is going on" I shrieked as I threw my hands out in the air only fro me to catch a stray piece of paper that was flying with the wind. I crumbled it up and threw on the floor before I started letting out various amount of curse words under my breath as I watched the monstrosity in front of me continue. While I was angrily cursing under my breath I saw Austin out of my peripheral pick up the paper I crumbled and threw down.

"Um Ally maybe you should look at this" Austin said angrily handing me the piece of paper, I tore my eyes away from Sonic Boom and down at my hands to see it was a party flyer thrown by Trish and Dez being held at Sonic Boom. I glared at Austin wondering why was it so important for me to read this Trish and Dez always through parties I thought before my eyes widen and I looked down at the paper and Sonic Boom again.

"What the hell" I shrieked again

"I know"

"Why would they do this to me if my dad or our parents saw this we'll be grounded forever" I said and before Austin could agree, I heard a familiar screech. Me and Austin jumped startled before we turned around to see my dad and Austin parents staring at Sonic Boom in shock before the glared at us.

"Ally what the hell is this you said that you and Austin were going to do some late night music session not throw a party and fucking trash my business" My dad yelled at me, I cringed slightly away a little scared at my dad.

"Lester is right we trusted you kids and look what you've done this is a tragedy" Mimi muttered sadly looking at Sonic Boom, I look toward Austin who was about to open his mouth but his dad stopped him.

"Not a word out of you young man say good bye to Ally you are grounded for a month" Mike stated before he stormed away.

"The same goes for you Ally get all these people out of Sonic Boom before you come home" My dad spat at me before he walked away with Mimi.

I turned to Austin who looked as pissed as I am before I pulled him into Sonic Boom so we can find Trish and Dez so we can kill them. When we got inside I screamed in horror to see that most Sonic Boom instruments were in pieces and they were a couple of teenager smashing the piano on the ground floor to pieces.

"Oh my god how the hell am I going to explain to my dad" I screamed at Austin over the music and he sent me a sympathetic glance before his eyes zeroed in on something. I turned around to find out what he was looking at and I saw Trish and Dez basically having sex with my boyfriend and Austin girlfriend.

I felt my heart break as I see my boyfriend of almost three years basically having sex with my supposedly best friend. A small tear slid down my face and before I could whip it away I felt calloused fingers gently stroke my cheek. I looked up and saw Austin staring at me sadly.

"It'll be okay Ally if they want to cheat on us then were to good for them" Austin muttered, I smiled at him and hugged him quickly before I stormed over to them and pulled Cassidy off Dez while Austin did the same to Dallas and Trish.

"What the hell can't you see we were busy" Dez screamed at me as he tried to catch Cassidy

"Yeah Dez I can clearly see your busy making out with your best friend girlfriend" I replied and I saw Dez and Cassidy eyes widen as they heard my voice.

"Um Ally it's not what you think-" Cassidy said before I jumped on her and started punching and slapping her.

"Your a no good slut do you know how lucky you were to have someone like Austin" I screamed at her as I pulled at her hair for it to loosen up. I looked down at my hands to see blond extensions, I looked at it disgustedly while Cassidy screeched in pain under me. I was about to punch her again when she grabbed a broken piece of glass and stabbed it into my wrist. A tear jerking screamed bubbled in my throat but I'd ignored it and slammed Cassidy face against the floor, but before I could do anything else Dez pulled me off her.

"Ally stop that's my girlfriend" Dez screamed at me at the same time I heard Trisch scream at Austin that's her boyfriend. I looked over to Austin who looked completely fine but I wouldn't say the same thing about Dallas.I turned to Trish and jumped on her and punched her face multiple times before I was pulled off by arms I would know from anywhere.

"Austin let me go "

"No Ally she's isn't worth it" Austin stated while I looked at Trish and Dallas disgustedly.

"Your right" I turned around in his arms and I was about to tell him let's figure out a way to get these people out of here when he saw my wrist.

"Ally who did this to you" Austin whispered worriedly and I looked over my shoulder to at Cassidy who was holding her head in Dez lap.

"She did" I answered and I turned back to see Austin glaring at them

"Let's not worry about them we have bigger issues" I said looking around Sonic Boom

"Don't worry about that I have it under control" Austin whispered in my ear before he plugged in the only electric guitar that was still intact and plugged into the nearest amplifier. Austin stared playing random chords and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"If all of you don't get out in the next ten seconds I'll call the cops" Austin yelled and the next thing you know everyone running out of Sonic Boom faster than you can say the letter 'a'. I stared at Austin in gratitude before I turned back around to see Trish, Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas still here.

"As for you Dallas were through have fun with me ex best friend and oh by the way Dez and Trish your fired from Team Austin/Ally." I screamed and the all looked at me shocked before Trish speaked up.

"Please Ally you can't fire us without Austin agreeing with you and I'm pretty sure Austin would never do that to us"Trish stated confidently

"Actually Austin would, you and Dez are fired from team Austin/Ally. Me and Ally never want to see your faces in Sonic Boom again and that goes the same for Cassidy and Dallas, and by the way Cassidy were over too hope you have fun with my ex best friend" Austin yelled leaving everyone in shock besides me.

"You heard him now get out of my store" I shrieked

Trish and Dez looked at me and Austin one more time before they left with Cassidy and Dallas, I sighed and turned around to see Austin hanging up the electric guitar he was just using.

"Austin don't worry about just leave it anywhere I'll come back tomorrow and clean it up" I murmured as I dug for the keys in my jeans. Austin nodded his head and we walked out together.

~Twenty Minutes later~

"Whatcha thinking about" Austin asked as we walked on the side of our house to our windows that we always leave slightly open because we would always forget our keys.

"Just about what happened tonight" I replied as I tried to pull the shard of glass out of my wrist for the hundred time.

"I know I can't believe they did that but it doesn't matter anymore there out of our lives"

"Yeah but I'm sorry you got grounded if I just went to Sonic Boom by myself you would have never gotten in trouble" I murmured guilty trying again to pull the shard out but it was like it was stuck.

"Ally don't worry about now why don't you get cleaned up so I can take care of your wrist for you" Austin said and I nodded my head. I opened my window and slid through and started slowly and carefully taking off my clothes so I could change into something more comfortable. After a minute I put on of Austin black tank top that I had since we were twelve and pink and black yoga shorts that said "I can do about hundred positions" on my ass. After I was done I slipped on my neon pink thigh high socks and Austin slides that he left in my room about a month ago. I looked around my room for a moment thinking of what I could do to make it up to Austin and my eyes stopped at my overnight bag that I kept full of movies and bags of junk food.

"Perfect" I muttered I grabbed the bag and slipped over my shoulder before I walked over to my window and slid out carefully, and walked the three feet to Austin window. As I look through his window my mouth dropped as I saw my best friend since birth dancing around in black sweats that showed off his 'v'shaped abs. A thousand of dirty thoughts appeared in my head of what I would do to him in that moment as I saw his muscles flex an exert as he did certain moves. I felt a strong pull from my lower stomach as I continued to watch Austin until I finally noticed Austin stopped dancing and was looking at me with a smirk on his face. I watched as Austin slowly walked toward me and open his window.

"You like what you see" Austin asked cockily and I rolled my eyes before I slid in to his room

"No but I know you'll like what you see" I said as I slipped my overnight bag that was covering my body off me.

I saw Austin eyes scan my body and I stifled a giggle before I turned around and grabbed the first aid kit he left on his desk, I rummaged through it for a minute and pulled out some tweezers. I was about to sit in the desk chair that pulled out right in front of the desk when I landed on someone soft lap instead of the hard cushion chair, I looked behind me to see Austin looking at me with midnight black eyes instead of hazel.

Another delicious pull occurred in my lower abdomen sending a small rush of heat in between my legs as I raised my eyes questionably at him.

"Um Austin what are you doing ?"

"Just sitting down plus I remembered me saying that I was going to help you with it not let you do it" Austin replied as he twisted me around in his lap so I was straddling him.

I gasped in shock as I scooted on Austin lap more to get more situated when I felt a rock hard bulge came in contact with my vagina. A small moan escaped my mouth as a pleasurable current passed through my body before I looked down at Austin in shock to see him single looking at my wrist but there was a small smirk on his face that let me know he felt it.

"Here give me these" Austin whispered huskily at me as he gently took the tweezers from my hand.

I smiled softly as studied Austin face as he worked on my wrist, I watched as Austin eyebrows scrunch together in concentration while his jaw tightened a bit as he tried to pull gently on the shard. My smiled became bigger as he nose scrunched up as well making him resemble a baby trying to figure which holes fit the right shapes.

I lean in and kiss Austin nose the same time he pulled the glass shard out of my hand. I let out a tiny gasp as I looked down at my wrist as it started to gush blood before Austin compressed it with a gauze pad.

"Did you kiss my nose" Austin asked amused as he removed the pad for me to see it soaked in my blood and spray disinfectant on my wrist then place a new gauze pad on it before he pulled out a 12 foot long hot pink gauze bandage and started wrapping my wrist.

I looked at Austin shocked that he can be so nurturing before I let out a small giggle and nodded my head. Austin looked up from his work and give me a breathtaking smile before he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the bandage then he proceeded to grab some piece of tape and place it on the bandage to hold it together. I stared at Austin as he placed a small kiss on top of my bandage and a wide small broke out on my face.

"There you go Alls all good and new" Austin muttered as he let go of my wrist and placed his hands on my waist. I smiled at Austin appreciatively before I kissed him on the check the same time he moved his head and our lips brushed up against each other.

I let out a little moan as my lips started to tingle sweetly as I felt another gush of pooling hot liquid happen between my legs. I felt my face turn a deep crimson before I jumped off Austin lap so I was standing in front of him.

"Um thanks Austie and as a thanks of appreciation and to commence us getting grounded I thought we could have a movie night" I say as I moved back to the window where my overnight bag is. As I was leaning down I felt a hard bulge rub up against my butt and I immediately froze before I slowly stood back up as Austin grabbed my waist and pushed myself more into him causing me to gasp as my face heated up again.

"So you can move in a hundred different position" Austin breathed against my neck as his hold on my was tightened

I felt my checks burn as I tried to comprehend what my Austin just said but my mind was just complete mush.

" um w-what" I stuttered a little and I felt Austin chuckle against my neck before he moved from behind me and grabbed my bag and placed it on his bed before he turned back around to me about to say something when Ms. Moon came into the room with a laundry basket under her left arm.

"Austin here's your laundry and hello Ally" Mimi muttered causally before she handed Austin the basket and hugged me before looking at us with a knowing smile.I flushed and looked down and Austin raised his eyebrows at my mom.

"Thanks mom but I thought you were mad at me and Ally because you think we threw that party" Austin asked nervously and I nodded my head in agreement as I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I'm not made at you guys I'm just disappointed that you guys would throw that party and don't be nervous every time you guys get grounded you always have a movie night and Ally your dad said you need to be home as soon as you wake up so you and Austin can clean up sonic boom" Mimi informed us before she kissed me and Austin on our cheek and left the room.

I let out a groan as I fell back on the bed as I thought of the work I have waiting to come maybe I should get home and get all the sleep I can get before I have to get up and clean the shattered building I call sonic boom. I sat up and looked at Austin sadly when I was tackled to my back again with Austin hovering on top of me. I raised my eyebrows questionably at Austin as I looked at him wondering what he was doing but instead of saying anything he grounded his pelvis into mines making me wrap my legs around his waist. I flipped Austin around so that he was on his back and I was hovering above him, I looked down at his glorious six pack thinking about the things I could lick off them when Mimi came inside the room again with a box in her hand. I immediately rolled off Austin so that were laying side by side as I stared down at the wall nervously.

"MOM" Austin shrieked

" Don't you mom me sweetie I want grand babies but not yet so here's some protection in case Ally not on the pill or has the shot and lock your door so your dad can't barge in if your guys are doing something, well I'm going to sleep you guys have fun and remember I do want grand babies so count this as practice" Mimi tells us before winking at me and leaving the room.

"Umm t-that w-was umm ...weird " I stuttered as I looked at Austin and he nodded his head and rolled of the bed and stood up making his sweatpants fall a little lower making him look even more delectable.

"Yeah it was but why don't you go pick out the movie while I'll go lock the door" Austin said and I reached for my overnight bag and looked at Austin with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you need to lock your door do you think your going to get lucky" I tease

Austin stops in the middle of the room and turns to look me up and down for a second and his eyes turn a dark black and the bulge in his pants started becoming more noticeable. My eyes trailed up Austin stomach again I drank in the sight of his delectable abs before they slowly moved down toward his bulge in his pants as I wonder how that would feel widening me and there was another delicious pull in my stomach followed by a gush of hot liquid between my legs. I instantly close my legs and bite down on my lip as I glance up into Austin eyes to see him smirking at me he then winks at me before turning around an walking back to the door.

I blush and look down in my bag and shuffle through movies for a minute before I found a movie that would defiantly be a game changer for tonight. I grab the disc from the case quickly and walk over to Austin wall that has his entertainment section under his TV mounted to the wall. I slid the disc into the DVD player and turned around to see a sight that would turn any girl on. I looked to see Austin laid out on the bed with his hands behind his head looking at me as if I was the most fascinating show ever, as soon as I turned to look at him Austin opened his arms drawing me in but I shook my head and walked over to the side on the bed and laid down next to Austin before I decided to sit up and lean against the headboard. I felt Austin eyes study me before he clapped his hands making the light turn off in his room.

" So what are we watching Alls" he asked and I looked at him and give him a sly smile

"I thought we would watch Fifty Shades of Grey" I replied and Austin gazed at me before his eyes darken and lust take over his eyes.

"Well then let's watch" Austin whispered and we turned back to the movie as it started.

~1 Hour into the movie~

I was squirming in the bed as I watched Christian and Ana have sex for the first time with each other as she losses her virginity. I look to my left to see Austin staring at me and I squirmed even more as my already drenched underwear become even more drenched.

"Alls you okay you look hot and bothered" Austin whispered in my ear making my already heated skin start to blaze as if I was sitting next to an open fire.

"Um it just that I um ... I wonder how it feels I mean I ... never felt ..." I started to say but I blushed and continued to stare at the screen when I felt calloused finger grab my chin making turn my attention away from the TV.

"Alls are you trying to say you never had sex with Dallas" Austin asked and I nodded my head nervously and I saw many emotions pass through Austin face but the main one was relief.

"That's good and don't be nervous I was with Cassidy just as long as you and Dallas and we never had sex" Austin whispers reassuringly and smiling at me and I noded my head before I turned back to watch the movie to find Ana having her intense climax and I squirm again and turn back to Austin to distract myself from the intense orgasm that's happening during the movie.

"So if you didn't have sex with her did you do something with Cassidy" I ask as I turned my body towards Austin

"Well I went down on her a few times but it wasn't that pleasurable she didn't really taste that good and Cassidy gave me a blow job a few times as well and not to be mean for someone who has a reputation as a hoe she can't suck if her life depended on it but enough about me what about you"

I stared at Austin shock that he actually went down on a girl but I could't judge cause Dallas went down on me and it wasn't good at all I could never orgasm from him, but the fact the Cassidy couldn't give Austin the proper orgasm made something stirred in me like I wanted to prove to him that I can give the best time of his life. An idea swarms in my mind and I looked at the TV one more time to see that there in the bath tub and Ana about to give christian a blow job and I internally snort at how ironic that is.

I breathed in a steady breath before I rolled over so that I was on top of Austin siting firmly on his little him instead of sitting right next to him, Austin rose his eyebrows at me as placed his hands on both sides of my waist .

"Well Dallas did the same you did with Cassidy to me and I could never orgasm that's why you walked into me that one time" I blush as I remembered the memory as I was trying to please myself when Austin walked in the walked out muttering apologizes outside the door, Austin rubs my hips gently making me do a rocking motion against his little friend.

I let out a moan as I rocked harder against Austin relieving the ache that was causing between my legs for the passed hour, Austin bucked his hips up to me making another moan slip out of my mouth that was as loud as the TV. I placed my hand on Austin delicious abs and traced the outline of each one as I leaned down so that our faces were a couple inches above each other.

"Pause the TV" I demanded and Austin instantly grabbed the remote and paused the movie before focusing his now black eyes filled with lust, adoration, and something else on me.

"Now if your so curious what I did with Dallas I could show you better than I could tell you" I whisper seductively and Austin eyes widen with curiosity and before he asked what I meant I shimmed down Austin waist and pulled down his sweatpants along the way freeing little Austin.

My eyes widen in shock as I absorbed the image of Austin large cock, I mean that thing was a monster standing tall and ten inches and wide that is twice the width of my hand. Now I really wonder what that beast would feel inside of me stretching and widening me to the fullest as Austin thrusted into me rapidly as my breast jumped up and down from the impact of him thrusting into me. A dark blush invaded my cheeks again and,I quickly readjusted my thoughts to get focused in what I planned to do. I sucked in a steadying breath as I reached down and place a soft kiss on the tip of Austin dick and I heard husky gasp escape his throat as my heart flutter with pride and that encouraged me to open my mouth wide and sheath my teeth and started to suck the whole tip of Austin cock. I sucked on Austin for a minute before I hesitantly swirled my tongue around Austin a little scared to taste him since Dallas tasted horrible. I gently licked around his tip to find Austin tasted surprisingly sweet but tangy had taste to him. I heard Austin let out a animalistic groan that traveled through me causing me more encouragement to take him all in me. I gently pushed all of Austin in my mouth surprisingly taking all of him in me as I puffed out my cheeks and started going up and down on his dick slowly and Austin let a serious of curses with my name included in the mantra. I increased my speed on Austin while swirling my tongue around him slowly when I got to the top his dick before I would sink down on him and started over again.

"Shit ... Ally" Austin groaned as he put his fingers in my hair.

I smiled around Austin for a moment and laid my tongue on a pressure point on Austin dick before I pressed down on it with my tongue and slowly risen my tongue until I was the tip and licked around the tip before I licked the slit. I sank my mouth down on Austin and as I saw him start to pant heavily and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he gripped the sheets tightly.

"Alls... baby... I think ... I'm" Austin tried to say while panting and I moved faster on him before sucking on him hard as if he was my favorite lollipop, and Austin gasped again as he bucked his hips forward causing him to choke me a little before he exploded in my mouth. I widen my throat slightly as I drank up Austin quickly to find Austin had a sweet and salty watery taste that was so succulent.

Austin started to buck his hips uncontrollably that I had to hold it down as I sucked greedily on him. A few minutes later Austin dick grew soft in my mouth and I released him from my grip and pulled his pants back to his waist and laid beside him on the mattress as I stared at Austin while he tried to recollect his breath. I turn to the TV to see Ana and Christian kissing deeply before my vision was obscured by Austin tall large figure on top of me. Austin looked down at me with adoration, lust, and something else again but instead there was a new emotion there and that was anger. I wrapped my arms and legs around Austin and stared at him curiously as I watch his face settle on one emotion and a minute later the did and sadly it was on anger.

Austin placed his hands on either side of the bed where my head was and leaned down so he was a few inches above me face, I looked at his lips for a moment before I looked backed into his fired blazed eyes making me gulp in fear. We had a stare down for a moment when Austin grounded his pelvis into me roughly causing me to rock against him. A shiver passed through my body and my pussy started to throb craving more movement. I hesitantly rocked against Austin making thrust into me, I bit on my lips as I tried not to let my moan out as I stared at Austin.

"You feel that Alls baby ... me rubbing against that tight little pussy of you're a that's mines and mines only I still can't believe you gave Dallas a blow job that amazing as you gave me" Austin grunted out as he thrusted roughly into me as I rocked against him cause my stomach to tight twist and turn before my my pussy lips started to throb even more as a lengthy moan fell from my lips.

"You hear that's for me did you ever moan this much with that ass?" Austin questioned and I shook my head no cause I was at a lost for breath as my chest heaved up and down as I rubbed myself against Austin delicious bulge feeling myself tightening and my toes curling as I try to fall off the cliff that would lead me into an oblivion.

As I was about to rub myself harder against Austin to bring myself off the cliff when Austin held my hips down and shook his head.

"No baby if your going to come it's going to be either from my finger, tongue, or large DICK widening and stretching you while I fuck you senseless" Austin whispered leaning down and capturing my lips.

Sparks erupted throughout me as our lips meshed together in perfect synchronization making me moan into Austin mouth loudly, I moved my hands down Austin chest and outlined his perfect abs when there was a knock on the door.

"Austin and Ally I'm sorry to disturb you guy practice but Dez, Trish, Cassidy, and Dallas are at the door" Mimi said tiredly but I swear I could hear a smile in her voice after she said practice.

Austin froze on top of me before he slowly peeled off his lips from mine and I looked up into his eyes to see an annoyed expression in them before he slowly rolled off me stood up in front of me. My chest was heaving up and down as I tried to control my breath and my pussy throbed dangerously from not having an orgasm yet. I looked at the door in annoyance before I cursed out lout and stood up and walked to the door to come face to face with Mimi who had a tired smile on her face but when she looked me over her hair was radiating with something I couldn't name.

"Ally honey you have almost fuck hair here take my rubber band" Mimi muttered and she handed me a rubber band before she turned around and headed back to her room.

I flushed deep crimson and turn to look at Austin who was smiling at my hair before he walked over to me and snatch the rubber band from my hand and quickly tied my hair into a loose pony tail.

I was about to mutter thanks when Austin grabbed me by my waist and pressed me flushed up against him and captured my lips setting fireworks from deep inside me for the millionth time today. I stood there in shock for moment before I recuperated and kissed back trying to game dominance as I bit down on Austin bottom lip making him groan out, I smiled and walked away from him toward his living room where the traitor where.

As I walked in everyone stopped talking and looked at me guilty before there eyes shifted to Austin who was behind me. I saw Cassidy try to discreetly check out Austin before I stood in front of him blocking his chest from her view.

"What do you guys want I was busy doing something" Austin said annoyingly wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his head on top of mines as I flushed deep red again.

Trish and Dez raised their eyebrows curiously while I Cassidy and Dallas trained their eyes on us a mad expression clouding their eyes.

"Well we came here to say were sorry we acted like total bitches and if you could ever forgive us" they explained at the same time giving us puppy dog eyes and I bursted out into giggles with Austin joining in a minute later with laughter.

"Wait so after you trashed sonic boom, threw an unauthorized party that you let us take the blame for, stole our girlfriend/boyfriend and not that impaled me with glass do you really think we would forgive any of you?" I asked simply once I stopped laughing and they looked at each other skeptically before Trish had some hope in her eyes.

"But were Team Austin/Ally you guys wouldn't have been nowhere without us" Trish stated and I heard Austin scoff

"No Trish more like the other way around so don't come back here just cause you finally realized that you would not succeed without me and Ally and as for you CASSidy you can stop eyeing me you go out with Dez and the same goes for you DallASS stop looking at Ally that way or I'll fuck you up right here now especially you ruined what I was doing I was about to ravish something so delicious" Austin threatened and my cheeks turned a darker red.

I looked up at Dallas and Cassidy and they looked confused for a minute before recognition flew toward their eyes and they looked at us angrily.

"You slut how could you try to have sex with my man" Cassidy screamed at me as she barreled toward me trying to punch me in the face but she was too slow and I punched her in the nose hearing cracking sounds before she fell to the floor.

" HE'S NOT YOUR MAN" I screamed down at Cassidy and overwhelmed Amount of rage coursing through me as I watch Dez try to help Cassidy up as she leaned into him for support.

"Ally you don't have to be a bitich all we did was come to apologize" Dez muttered as he try to help Cassidy nose from bleeding.

"YOU KNOW WHAT GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE YOUR NOT ALLOWED BACK HERE AND IF I EVER HEAR YOU SAY ONE MORE BAD THING ABOUT ALLY I'M FUCKING YOU ALL UP" Austin screamed at them as he pushed them out the door in a hurry before he slammed the door.

Austin turned back to me rage written all over his face and his chest heaved up and down.

"Room NOW" Austin demanded and that's when I knew I'm going to be in for it.

* * *

**This was inspired by beautiflxoblvn One More night and plus I always wanted to do a two- shot.**

**Anyway I don't own anything that you read and I am going to be updating my other stories.**

**Plus I saw that I my polyvore didn't show up in The Bet chapter so I'm going to post it on my profile as well as My ask. fm but I am going to my name here.**

**ASK. FM- Missjessiebaby **

**Search me and ask me some questions as well like my stuff and follow me also I will be doing another one shot that someone requested me a long time ago it's just I'm almost finished with it.**

**ANYWAY REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE JUST THA ROSSOME.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS :D**


End file.
